


before the gaming screen.

by jeonginks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, it's just fluff, some suggestive themes but very faintly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonginks/pseuds/jeonginks
Summary: donghyuck likes gaming, but he likes hugging you even more, so he found a compromise.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader
Kudos: 72





	before the gaming screen.

You never really had a problem with Donghyuck and his gaming obsession.

Surely, he did have a habit of playing for long hours at night and he, sometimes, would not know when to stop as soon as the computer screen was turned on. Occasionally, he would whine for several more minutes if you reminded him of the time. But it was nothing for you to be too alerted about. After his small tantrum and whining, he most definitely would turn the computer off and avert his attention to you.

Little did you know, Donghyuck was not as addicted to the game as he was addicted to you.

He knew how to balance his time well. As much time as he spends on the keyboard and the screen, he would always come back to you on his bed (given that you would be staying the night over at his home), with a pair of sneaky arms sliding over and under your waist to cage you in a loose embrace, and with his breath fanning closely against the nape of your neck to notify you knew of his presence.

* * *

It helped that you were quite the night owl yourself, too, giving you both the opportunity to chat for a while before driving off to sleep. Before the arrival of those late-night talks, you have no problem finding your own form of entertainment. There were books, games, taking bad candids of Donghyuck and stifling your laughter, dramas, food—heck, you would even watch him play sometimes, with cereal being munched in your mouth.

Despite not understanding what was going on in the screen most of the time, it was still amusing to hear Donghyuck yell in that hilariously cracked voice he never uses outside of his room. And the way he would run his hand through his hair in frustration after losing, his brows furrowed slightly and his gaze more piercing than ever, was undeniably a sight for sore eyes.

Tonight was no different.

You sat on the ground, on the space behind his messy desk, and next to his unmade bed. You had laid out your textbooks and your notes for schoolwork while Donghyuck sat at his usual spot before the screen, his fingers gliding almost angrily across the keyboard. He had proposed that you use his desk but you insisted on studying on the floor so he could play. In return, he had the courtesy of keeping his frustrated shouts down to a mutter and a huff, knowing that you were sitting just behind hi and were trying your best to study for an upcoming test.

He also did occasionally turn his head back to check up on you, mindless but encouraging words hastily leaving his lips before curses started spiraling out of his mouth once again and more noises of laser beams vibrate through his headphones.

It could have been the clicking of his keyboard, which was rather sleep-inducing when Donghyuck wasn’t furiously smashing his fingers against it. It could have been the triggering sound that made you feel extra sleepy, but he suspected it was actually your lack of sleep for the past few days trying to study for the test that got your head hung low and your textbook neglected on your crossed legs.

He paused before he could do the usual routine of him turning around briefly and immediately returning to his game to start another round. A slow smile appeared on his lips when he finally recognized that you were sleeping while sitting up. He pulled off his headphones, dumping it on the edge of the desk as he turned on his chair and moved his body to face your direction. For a silent moment, he contemplated whether he wanted to snap a picture of you for teasing purposes later, but his desire to have you all snuggled up in his embrace got the best of him.

How could it not? The light snores and the bobbing of your head, plus the way you were drenched in his oversized shirt! You were practically cuddly material, small and warm, even more than the plushies Donghyuck has hidden in a paper box that was stuffed at the back of his wardrobe.

“(Name)!” He called out in a whisper that yell, his nose scrunched up funnily even though you couldn’t see him. “Hello to (Name)! Earth to (Name)! Morning to (Name)! The sleepy one sitting on the floor!”

The creative and harmless name-calling continued for a short while, with Donghyuck failing miserably to get your attention from beyond your slumber. He got fed up quickly, his lips pursing to put his mouth into a thin, annoyed smile. Rolling his eyes, he finally spoke in a normal voice, as he should when one wants to wake another up from sleep, “Wake up!”

You jolted awake from his voice, your eyes blinking down at the messy array of words printed on your textbook. Donghyuck rolled his eyes once again as he watched you scan your surroundings to familiarize your mind with the place you have been in for the past hours, but he immediately softened when you finally looked up at him with a sniff and a pair of clueless eyes.

“Wh–what?” You asked, your eyes settling on him. Gulping down a bunch of confused nerves, you tilted your head slightly and asked more clearly this time, “What is it, Hyuck?”

He did not speak, and it was not like him to not churn out some kind of reply immediately after you said something, but he couldn’t this time. His mind was too busy comprehending the inching progress of his heart turning into a tender pile of goo right after seeing your vulnerable, exhausted, just-woke-up state. It was like everything just came rushing down on him like a storm—your bare feet sliding against the floor, the outline of your bare chest protruding through the fabric of his shirt, your bare face blinking innocently at him from your spot on the ground.

Donghyuck forgets you are his sometimes. Moments as such, other than the many ways you knew to tell him, reminds him of the miracle that the universe has bestowed upon him and his heart rejoices in admiration by leaping and thumping against his will.

“Come here, love,” he suddenly said, his voice soft as velvet.

You furrowed your brows at him, “Huh?”

He held down a chuckle. You were adorable but he would never admit it to your face like this. If there was anything Donghyuck knew how to do, it was loving you silently with his words and loudly with his thoughts and actions.

“I said come over here,” he repeated, a slight longing laced in his voice. 

As welcomed as the idea was to you, you shook your head after having glanced down at the floor where all your schoolwork was scattered. Your consciousness was coming back to you in bits and pieces, and you knew that you were studying before you, unfortunately, dozed off. Staring at him, you shrugged, “How about later? I have to study.”

“You fell asleep,” he retorted. Eyes moving up to look at the clock, his brows raised. Even he hadn’t realized how long it had been. It was the next day already. Looking back at you, he motioned his hand at the clock, “You are tired and it is getting late. Let’s just call it a day, hmm? You still have the weekend to study for the test, you can afford to get some sleep now.”

You frowned with a pout, “No, Hyuck, I am borderline right now. My grade might drop even if I get an eighty percent so I am really going for a ninety this time–“

“And you can do that by studying when you are more clear in the head and not too tired to absorb any information,” he cut you off gently.

You whipped your head over to grimace at him, causing him to frown too. This was not just because, for once, he wanted to have you on top of him all sluggish and warm; he also wanted you to get some quality sleep too, seeing how you have been neglecting that important part of your night for almost a week now.

“Come on, I will tutor you tomorrow, how about that?” He offered, “I will make sure your grade doesn’t drop so can you come over, hmm?”

Your vision was much clearer now and you could finally see Donghyuck staring back at you with droopy lids. Whether it was from his sleepiness or the fact that his gaze on you was so gentle that his feelings were being manifested physically, you could not tell.

“You know, I can just go to bed if you want me to sleep. Why do I have to go over to you?” You asked, and Donghyuck knew it was a rhetorical question. You were just teasing him, you knew fairly well what he wanted to do with you.

You placed your textbook on the ground and hastily got up. Donghyuck watched with an increasing smile as you stumbled over to him. He opened his arms, anticipating your quick arrival where you grabbed onto his hands and slid your grip down to his shoulders for support while climbing onto his lap. Your legs straddled his abdomen, trying to find a better position for you to fit on his rolling chair, and Donghyuck took his sweet time staring up at you with those hazy, bedroom eyes of his.

“Wrap it around me, your legs,” he instructed. His hands moved up from the side of your thighs to your waist, where he guided you up and slid you down to his thighs.

You did as he told, moving your legs up and maneuvering it around his waist until your feet met each other at his back. Donghyuck let out a small groan of satisfaction when you were finally seated on him, feeling the heel of your feet poking ever so lightly at his back and sending a ticklish sensation down his spine. 

Giving up a brief hug, one where your arms were securely wrapped around his neck, you then pulled away to look down at him. Your brows raised slightly at his seductively soft gaze and you fought in an attempt to keep the heat down from your cheeks. Tearing your eyes away from his, you pushed your palms to his cheeks and squished them together, causing his lips to pucker up by force.

“How long are you going to play the game for?” You asked in a mutter, smoothing out and squishing his cheeks together repeatedly and slowly.

“Until my legs go numb, I guess,” he hummed in thoughts, his hands already reached out to grip yours so he could keep them on his cheeks. Smirking, he arched a brow at you briefly, “Why? Do you have something in mind?”

You tightened your legs around his waist, pulling your lower bodies closer as if to put his body in a chokehold, but your action had served no ill effect the way you were hoping it would. Donghyuck only tensed up, his eyes widening in surprise and causing you to breathe out a playful laugh when you realized what you had accidentally done. You loosened the tension when you felt him shift underneath your hip, and you once again squished his cheeks together.

Donghyuck grimaced, eliciting a giggle from you when his nose failed to scrunch up and his eyes failed to squint normally. His heart jumped and squeezed at the sound, and it didn’t show but his features would have softened indefinitely upon admiration, for your laughter and your smile and everything.

“No, you can play. I was just asking,” you shrugged before you leaned down to give him a chaste kiss.

And it was not enough for Donghyuck. Has it ever been enough for him? Moving forward to recapture your lips, your senses tingled at how he had completely caught you off guard and fired a wave of breathlessness up your lungs. His hand gripped yours tighter, but the other one reached up to clasp at the back of your neck so to press you forward to him, caging you on the spot.

You’d think his neck would start hurting by now after having to crank it up for so long just to kiss you, but he kept going with the same amount of passion etched on the way he moved against your mouth. He kissed you, hard and goo. Like he could sense tomorrow, and there wasn’t a tomorrow; like the world is coming to an end and this would be all that he wants to do.

Like a sense of dreadful desperation and he needed to hold on.

You managed to pull away from his hold, your breath ragged and hasty. There was no fighting with the heat now. It had formed in the base of your belly and traveled up to your cheeks when your lips were still melded against his. Shaky eyes darting all over his pretty features, you fought down the disappointment when you felt his fingers loosen at the back of your neck, and you asked, “What was that for?”

Donghyuck stared at you, still reminiscing the shape of your lips as if he couldn’t just taste it again whenever he wanted to. He huffed out an exhale and replied in a whisper, “I can’t stop.”

“You never can.”

“I know.”

“I’m tired,” you muttered under your breath then, changing the topic entirely. Donghyuck seemed satisfied with the moving of conversation as he nodded at you, his gaze slowly moving to the side to indicate his faint longing for the game.

He kicked his feet against the floor and brought his rolling chair closer to the desk, while you busied yourself with finding a comfortable position on his shoulder, your arms wrapping around his neck for warmth. You closed your eyes and breathed against his chest, letting out a pleasured hum when Donghyuck casually leaned down to plant a kiss above your shoulder blade, somewhere at the base of your neck, his attentive eyes never leaving the screen.

He lost the first round, frustrated but understandable. His mind was still preoccupied with your weight on his lap, and the previous dip of your lips against his was unforgettable. He pursed his lips together, glaring at the screen for a moment to cuss out his opponents silently before he concentrated his senses on your heaving chest. Steady and slow, pressing against his securely to remind him to breathe together.

Mindlessly, he wrapped his arms around your torso and laid his head back against the chair. He tilted it to the side so his temple bumped against the top of your head, the scent of your freshly washed hair wafting against his nose and he gladly took it in. The room was quiet, so quiet he could hear the clock ticking on the wall, telling him that time was still passing despite not feeling much so.

Your chest raised up and down, as did his; his eyes were closed as he hugged you, and he felt beyond calm.

It took him a while to bounce back to the game. He would stop soon enough, his legs were starting to feel like it wasn’t there. But until then, his eyes belonged to the screen and his heart belonged to you.

He went back to the computer and started another round. The clicking of the keyboard was soft and quiet.


End file.
